Jar of Hearts
by Irrevocably Obsessed
Summary: A crystal heart regulates your emotions. When it's Distorted, everything goes haywire. When Bella's crystal was born like this, and her Alchemist mother is dead, what will she do when she finds Alchemists Edward and Alice? AU, AH, slightly OOC, violence!
1. URGENT AN!

Ello.

As you can see (if you've read this story before) I have taken the story down, and for good. Why? I shall explain in a second.

First of all, I want to thank everybody who's reviewed my other stories and added me on their favorites lists and all that nice shit. Thank you so much. It's made me so happy to hear that you love my shitty writing LOL. It's made me get through a tough patch, I'm not gonna lie.

I want to clear up a few things. First of all, the **new chapter for Flash is in the process of being done,** so you can look forward to that. **I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing with Nobody's Home and Hungover,** but **don't give up hope** on them, because I haven't, either. I'll think of something soon, promise. **I'm re-writing the chapter for Sun Through Rain** (which for some reason is the most popular story of mine?) because the original was just plain sad and stupid. So, I'm working on that.

Now back to the main issue. Jar of Hearts isn't lost forever.

My friend Brianna (you may know her in her Harry Potter fics as Burning Insanity) told me that **this idea could be an original story.** I obviously became ecstatic because a talented writer such as herself had told me that one of MY shitty pieces of writing could be _original._ I reread what I wrote for the story already and thought it was poor writing and that I rushed through it. So I'm currently re-writing it, taking it at a different approach and capitalizing different things for importance. **I want to know if you guys think this could be an original story, **because I worked hard at thinking out all the flaws and kinks in it. I would appreciate it if you did, because my career of choice is acting, but if it doesn't work, writing is my backup plan. So I really need your help on this. **Chapter 1 is currently finished as of now, but I'm not posting it until I'm sure it's going to be the best written it can get.** A playlist is also being made for it for clarity and just because it's cool to have a playlist with your story xD

**The story is going to be renamed as Shattered.**It still has very **dark themes** and **death** in it. This story, however, **needs to be read through a few chapters in order for you to understand it**_**. **_It's one of those stories where you have to read a little bit in order for you to understand it. But if you read the original Jar of Hearts, you won't have much trouble with clarifying anything. So you're good.

But this story will have quick updates because I'm dedicated to it. I'm not saying I'm not dedicated to my other stories, I'm just having more fun with this one. You can tell because I'm dedicating a whole Author's Note to it. XD

Thank you if you read this. Most people wouldn't have.

-Khaos


	2. Update READ

Just for people who didn't have an author alert, the new version of this story's preface is up.

Look for Shattered on my profile. My friend Snowy (aka Izobella Snow) says that it's a lot better than the original Jar of Hearts, but I'm leaving that up to you guys.

Please review. I would appreciate it.

-Khaos


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. It's been a while. A couple years, actually.

I don't know who goes on here anymore, but I sure as hell didn't. But now that I am, I wanna give you some updates.

I'm posting this message to all of my stories.

Everything that I've written so far is gone. My grandmother's computer experienced a couple hundred trojans and I can't even log onto my user anymore. It keeps crashing. I've tried everything to reboot it, but it keeps crashing. So everything I've written for these stories is gone.

But here's the good news.

I'm going to rewrite everything that you guys want to see. For whoever goes on here anymore, just submit a review or PM me on what you want to see.

I'm also going to be working on another story about what's happened to me over the past two years. This involves me getting engaged, going on probation, my hardships and everything about my relationship with my fiance. I want to write about everything, one chapter at a time.

This WILL take a while. But I'm in the process of a rough draft now.

If anybody else has an idea that they want me to write about, let me know. My writing skills have improved over the last two years. And now that I've graduated out of high school, you'll see updates more often.

I just want to say sorry for making everybody wait. Especially for two years. You guys don't deserve that.

I never had a lot of people like my stories to begin with, but you guys still matter. Everybody matters.

Love,

Irrevocably Obsessed


End file.
